Gonzo filmography
A filmography for Gonzo. TV Shows *''The Muppet Show'' (1976-1981) *''Muppet Babies'' (1984-1990) as Baby Gonzo *''Little Muppet Monsters'' (1985) as puppet and animated *''The Jim Henson Hour'' (1989) *''Muppets Tonight'' (1996-1997) *''Muppet Moments'' (2015) *''The Muppets'' (2015) Movies *''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) *''The Great Muppet Caper'' (1981) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) *''Muppet Treasure Island'' (1996) *''Muppets from Space'' (1999) *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' (2002) *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005) *''The Muppets'' (2011) *''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) TV Specials *''The Great Santa Claus Switch'' (1970) as Snarl *''Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass'' (1974) *''Sex and Violence'' (1974) *''The Bob Hope All Star Christmas Comedy Special'' (1977) *''Julie Andrews: One Step Into Spring'' (1978) *''The Muppets Go Hollywood'' (1979) *''A Christmas Together'' (1979) *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' (1981) *''I Love Liberty'' (1982) *''The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show'' (1982) *''Rocky Mountain Holiday'' (1983) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' (1986) *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' (1987) *''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' (1990) as Baby Gonzo *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' (1990) *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' (1990) *''People Profiles: Jim Henson'' (1999) *''I Love Muppets'' (2002) *''Studio DC Hosted by Dylan and Cole Sprouse'' (2008) *''Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez'' (2008) *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' (2008) *''Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular'' (2013) TV Appearances *''The Cosby Show'' (1990) *''Good Morning America'' (1992, 1992, 1992, 2004, 2011, 2012, 2014) *''Inaugural Celebration for Children'' (1993) *''Royal Variety Performance'' (1993) *''Larry King Live'' (1994) *''Wheel of Fortune'' (1999) *''Saturday Night Live'' (2004) *''Christmas at Walt Disney World'' (2004, 2011) *''An Audience with Joe Pasquale'' (2005) *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' (2005) *''Andrea Bocelli & David Foster: My Christmas'' (2009) *''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'' (2010) *''WWE'' *''Mike and Mike'' *''Saturday Night Live'' (2011) *''Jimmy Kimmel Live'' (2014) *''Carpool Karaoke: The Series'' (2018) Commercials *''Polaroid'' (1981) *''TGIF Bumpers'' (1996) *''MasterCard Commercials'' (2002-2003) *''Pizza Hut Commercials'' (2004-2005) *''Disney Channel Bumpers'' (2005) * Will Rogers Institute (2006) * Give a Day. Get a Disney Day. (2009) * AMC Theatres (2011) * Orange (2011) * Kermit's Party - Episode 2 (2012) * Lipton (2014) * Warburtons (2015) * Facebook Portal (2019) Videos *Playhouse Video (1985) *''Wow, You're a Cartoonist!'' (1988) *''Muppet Classic Theater'' (1994) Live appearances * Yerba Buena Center for the Arts for Muppets, Music & Magic with Dave Goelz (July 01, 2007) * The Cinema Arts Centre for Muppets, Music & Magic (August 2007) * Arizona Museum for Youth in Mesa for Jim Henson's Fantastic World with Dave Goelz (January 2008) * University of California, Santa Cruz with Dave Goelz (January 2009) * St. Louis Public Library with Dave Goelz (October 2010) * D23 Expo (August 2015) * The Muppets Take the Bowl (September 2017) * The Muppets Take the O2 (July 2018) Miscellaneous *''Muppet Meeting Films'' **"Just a Few Announcements" (1975) *''Muppet*Vision 3D'' (1990) *''Muppetisms'' (1990s) **"Gonzo (the artiste)" **"Gonzo (the...???)" *''Movie Mania'' (1990s) *''The Muppet Show Live'' (2001) *''Keep Fishin''' music video (2002) *''The Tale of the Story Beyond the Tale'' (2002) *''Frogs, Pigs and Humbug: Unwrapping a New Holiday Classic'' (2002) *''Christmas Around the World'' (2002) *''I'm Going Back There Someday'' (2005) *''Disney Xtreme Digital'' (2008) *''Muppet viral videos'' (2008-2010) *''D23 Expo'' (2009) *''Andrea Bocelli & David Foster: My Christmas'' (2009) *''The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora'' (2010) *"The Muppet Show Theme" music video (2011) *''The Case of the Stolen Show'' (2012) *''Just for Laughs'' (2012) *"All I Need is Love" music video (2012) *''Muppisodes'' (2013) **Food Fight! * The Muppets 2015 Presentation Pilot (2015) *''The Muppets Take the Bowl'' (2017) *''The Muppets Take the O2'' (2018) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Filmographies